Father Like Daughter
by luvmystories
Summary: Meet Sammatha McCoy, Dinoco's newest Driver, with a past she doesn't even know. What if this past was connected to Doc Hudson? Why does she looks so much like him? Read this story to find out.
1. The Past

_Note: **I don't own anything except for the idea of the story. I already working on chapter 2 and properly put it up sometime sunday. Because of my school schedule i can only update around the weekends.**_

_Chapter 1: Doc's Past_

_**1954 **_

The Fabulous Hudson Hornet was out on the track practicing driving around the track. He and his driver, Tom, were the first teams to arrive at Motor Speedway of the South Stadium. While getting a chance to drive by himself on the track alone, Hudson Hornet took his only opportunity and started driving around the track, while Tom parked Hudson's trailer next to the track and then just watched his boss race around the track. While practing, Hudson's mind wasn't on the track, but on his wife. He smiled when the thought of his wife of almost 2 years came to his mind.

Hudson meets his wife, Elizabeth, a light green and pink 1952 Hudson Hornet, at his first race. When the first time he saw her, he knew that she was "the one", the one who he'll spend the rest of his life with, the one who he'll settled down and have kids with. Her beautiful light green eyes were the first thing that grabbed him. During their first year of marriage, they had their first child, their daughter, who they named Chloe. Hudson loved his family very much, but was a little disappointed to hear that his wife and daughter wouldn't be able to see him win his fourth piston cup. They couldn't make it because Chloe was sick and Elizabeth didn't want to take her out anywhere. Doc put his mind back to racing and zoomed on the track. Not knowing the events that going to take place in the next few hours.

_**About 1 hour the Piston Cup Race:**_

Hudson Hornet went to a pay phone trying to get a hold of his wife to check up on Chloe. But the only thing he got was the answer machine: he could hear his wife's recorded voice.

"This is the Hornet's, nobody's home please leave your name and number, somebody will call back soon."

Then he hanged up the phone.

"So how Chloe doing, Hudson?" questioned Tom as Hudson came back to his trailer.

"Nobody was picking up so I guess Elizabeth finally took her to the doctor's" he said looking at his friend and driver.

"Chloe will be fine, Hudson, she's a champ just like her father." Said Tom.

Hudson smiled at his friend and went to prepare for the race.

_**Meanwhile far away from the stadium:**_

Elizabeth was on the freeway, with her young daughter in a warm pink bundle tied next to her side. She was trying her hardest to get to the stadium so she and Chloe can watch Hudson win his fourth piston cup. She knew that this race was important for her husband, and she knew that he wanted them to be there.

"Let's go watch Daddy win his fourth cup." Said Elizabeth taking a glimpse look down at Chloe. Her daughter's deep blue eyes staring up at her. She was making noises. Elizabeth continued driving trying her hardest not to miss of the starting of the race.

_**At the Stadium:**_

The flag went down and the race started. Off went the Fabulous Hudson Hornet up in the lead. This went on for a while; Hudson Hornet always was in the lead. Jeff Hicks didn't like the idea of coming in second again just because of Hudson Hornet; he needed to do something quick before the Hornet wins his 4th Cup. Jeff hurried to catch up to the Hornet, and when he did, he slammed Hudson to the wall that made him flip and hit the grassy area of the track. He looked horrible with all of the bumps, scratches, bends, and other horrible things that he took. Ronald, his Crew Chief was yelling in his headsets but Hudson couldn't respond. So the ambulance came and took him off of the race and took him straight to the hospital.

While the ambulance took Hudson away, Ronald got a call from the Highway Patrol, saying there has been an accident involving Elizabeth and Chloe.

"Oh Ford" said Ronald worriedly after finding out about Hudson's family. Tom drove up next to him. Tom noticed Ronald's face expression.

"What happened Ronald?" asked Tom worriedly.

"I got a call from the Highway Patrol, it had to do with Elizabeth and Chloe." He said with sadness in his voice.

"Did anything happened to them?" said Tom afraid to ask that certain question.

Ronald looked away from Tom.

"They said that Elisabeth was killed and Chloe disappeared." Said Ron sadly.

"What!" said Tom shocked to hear about his friend's wife's death and disappearance of his young daughter.

"This is really going to kill him." Said Ron as he looked sadly at the ambulance that was taking Hudson Hornet to the hospital.

_**Meanwhile near a river by a freeway:**_

A pink colored bundle lay in the middle of the grassy arena. Chloe started crying and started moving around in the blankets she was wrapped in. Then she got up and slowly drove into the grassy area by baby steps by baby steps. She went further and deeper until she reaches a farm, but she was tired and decided to take a nap where she was.

A truck came out from a nearby barn when she saw something moving in the glassy area not far from her. So she better check it out before calling for her husband. When she got to that spot, she saw a light pink baby Hudson hornet asleep in the grass.

"Holy Ford" she said looking down at the tiny car. She slowly picked up the baby and looked around to see if it's mother is around but nothing.

She went to her husband, Hank and told him what happened. Her husband went and called the police but nobody reported anything.

Both cars took her into their house and showed their only son what they found. All three of them took an immediate shinning to her so they adopted her and raised her as their own. Not knowing what willing happened to her parents.


	2. The Rookie

Buick Regal Racecar 86 and Whitewolf 2192: Thank you for the kind reviews. Here's the next chapter of the story.

* * *

_The Rookie_

_**22 Years Later:**_

_**The first race of the racing season:**_

Lightning McQueen had a feeling that this is his year to win the Piston Cup. He had been training with Doc for months now; and he's ready to race again. After finishing talking to the Rust.eze's brothers in the sponsor's tent, Lightning was heading down to the Crew Pit where Doc and his pit crew were waiting for him. He was about to go when somebody called out his name.

"Your Lightning McQueen, am I right?" said a female voice.

Lighting turned to his right and saw a young blue Hudson Hornet coming his way. She looked exactly like Doc.

"Yes I am and who are you?' he asked as he watched her come and parked in front of him.

"My name is Samantha McCoy, I'm Dinoco's new driver." She said looking at him.

"So your Dinoco's new driver, I guess you have big tracks to fill, huh?" said Lightning knowing very well that the Dinoco's driver before her was the King.

"Yeah I know, I have some big tracks to fill but I do my hardest to fill them if I can." She said.

While she was talking, Lightning didn't know why but she really reminds him of Doc Hudson, his crew chief, but how can that be? Doc never had children as far as he knows.

Before he can figure it out, Doc rolls up. He didn't notice the car Lightning was talking to.

"Kid, it's time to head down to the track." He said before taking a look at the car in front of Lighting.

The young blue Hudson Hornet took a glimpse of Doc; she couldn't believe how much she looks like him.

"You're most be Doc Hudson, McQueen's Crew Chief," she said surprised.

Doc turns his deep blue eyes on the younger Hudson Hornet and was surprise to see a younger version of him except for him being a she.

"And you are Miss?" he asked politely.

"My name's Sam McCoy, I'm Dinoco's new driver." She said introducing herself.

Before they can say anything, Sam's Crew Chief was calling her name.

Sam knew that they had to get down to the starting line.

"It's a nice meeting you two, I see you on the track, Lighting." Then she headed down to the track.

"That girl looks so familiar, but who is she?' said Doc quietly to himself. Trying hard to remember why she looks familiar but nothing came up.

"You need to get down there yourself, Kid" said Doc driving back down to the pit crew. Lightning agreed and followed Sam down to the tracks.

Chick noticed the new comer headed towards the starting line.

"So you're the car that took the Dinoco sponsorship." He said in a ignoring tone. Everybody knew that Chick wanted Dinoco but after what happened last year, they didn't give it to him. Instead she got it. This angered Chick.

"If I were you, I watch yourself around Chick Hicks" warned Lightning as he pulled up next to her.

"Why?" questioned Sam looked a little worried.

"He wanted Dinoco but after what he did to the King last year, they didn't give it to him, instead you ended up getting sponsored by them." Said Lightning.

She looked over at Chick. It looks like she just made a enemy.

Then the flag dropped and the race began. Chick was in head of the race for awhile until Lightning came and then Sam. This was like that for a few rounds.

Until the last lap where Sam took the lead and ended up winning the race. Lightning came in second while Chicks came in Third. The three cars went up to the podium. An official car came out and handed Sam the first place trophy. She was grinning. Tex was hooting and whistling celebrating his driver's first victory. So after talking to the reports, she slowly went over to the Dinoco's tent to celebrate with her pit crew and sponsors.

Lightning went straight to his sponsors' tent.

"Congrats on being in second place, boss." Said Mack standing next to Doc and the Rusteze's brothers.

"Thanks Mack" said Lightning as he went to get a can of oil and parked himself next to Doc.

Doc stayed quiet while Lightning enjoyed his can of oil. But that didn't last long. Lightning noticed his friend/Crew Chief expression.

"What's going on Doc? Are you still figuring out Sam? He asked.

Doc looked at Lightning but didn't say anything. So he went back to his can thinking.

"This girl does look a lot and I mean a lot like Doc. She could have passed as his daughter." Lighting thought to himself.

"Maybe there more to Doc's past that he not telling me." Lighting continued thinking to himself.

About half an hour later, Lightning and Doc was getting ready to leave. Lighting was about to enter his trailer when he saw Sam enter her trailer and her driver closed the door, hooked himself up to the trailer and then they left.

Lightning smiled and went into the trailer and then Doc entered into the trailer, then Mack closed the door, hooked himself up to the trailer and off they went heading home to Radiator Springs. Not knowing that a certain 86 Green car was watching as Sam's truck leaves and then slowly followed them after watching Lightning's trailer leave the building.

"Where to, Sam?" asked Buck, her driver on the small screen in her trailer.

"Home" she said before she turned off the screen and fell fast asleep.

Her driver, Buck drove all though the night while she slept in the back. Then out of nowhere someone or something hit Sam's trailer hard. The latch that hooked Buck to the trailer broke sending the trailer out of control. Buck could hear Sam's screaming his name inside her trailer.

"Samantha" he screamed as he watches helplessly as the trailer went over the cliff. The trailer flipped over and over and over until it stopped at the side of the highway.

Luckily for her, Mack, Doc and Lightning weren't far behind from them. Mack was the first to spot the damage trailer.

"Boss, isn't that Miss. McCoy's trailer?" he said worriedly.

"What do you mean, Mack?" questioned Doc from inside Lightning's trailer.

"Her trailer looks plenty beaten up, there no sign of her or her driver." Said Mack.

"Park somewhere Mack and let's us out to check if she still in there." Said Lighting.

So Mack parked at the side of the road and Doc and Lightning came out of the trailer as fast as they could.

"Holy Ford" said Doc as both cars went quickly over to check out the trailer.

"Sam are you in there?" said Lightning as he tries to found a way to open the back of the trailer door.

Doc heard a hoarsely help from inside the trailer.

"She's in there, Kid," said Doc as they hurriedly opened the door; they gasped when they saw her. She looked plenty dented up, and she was upside down. She looked at the two cars before she lost conscious.


	3. Radiator Springs

**Note from Me: I'll try to put up chapter 4 as soon as i can possible Sunday at the most. Thanks for those who reviews.**

* * *

Radiator Springs

When Sam finally opened her eyes, she found herself in a clinic on a lift. Then she heard somebody voice driving towards her.

"Finally your awake, Miss. McCoy" said a familiar voice. She looked and saw it was Lightning's Crew Chief, Doc Hudson who was speaking to her.

"How did I?" she said hoarsely. She felt very tired, and hurt all over.

"Lightning and I found you, we put you in his trailer and brought you here so I can work on you." He said staring at her.

"What about my driver?" she said hoarsely sounded worried about her friend.

"He's waiting outside alongside Tex Dinoco, and Lightning." He said as he checked her over.

"So what the verdict about my condition, Doc?" she said hoarsely looking at him.

"Your be fine in a few days, just don't over do it." He said to her as he lowered the lift so she could get drive off.

"Thank you, Doc for fixing me up." She said before slowly leaving the office.

Doc nodded and watched as she drove out of his clinic. This was really bugging him now. Why does she look so familiar to him? Doc shook his head and went to his garage next door to his clinic. He went inside and closed the door behind him. He turned on the light switch. He went over to a couple of dusted boxes near the back window. He opened the box with the name Elizabeth written on it. He opened it and inside the box was filled with smaller boxes and papers. He pulled out a small jeweled blue box full of photos. Then he opened that box and pulled out a certain photo. He sadly smiled while looking at the photograph.

It was a photo of him and Elizabeth the day their daughter, Chloe was born. He was holding her in that picture; he had to be the proudest father in the world that day. And then the painful memories of the night of his crash of 54. Ronald was right that night about it will kill him, and it nearly did when he heard the horrible news. Before Doc could bring up more painful memories from his past, somebody came into his clinic calling him. He quickly put the photos and the box away so nobody can see it and went to his clinic.

While Doc was doing his job, Sam and the others were at Flo's.

"The next race is not until next week so that will give you some time to rest up and it gives us time to fix your trailer." Said Tex.

"Thanks, Tex" Said Sam as she took a sip from her can of oil she been drinking.

"Why don't you stay here in town until you rested up and I'll be back with your repaired trailer in a few days?" questioned Buck.

"That would be great, Buck" said Sam.

Sam talked to Tex and Buck for a little more until both of them had to go but they're stay in touch with her. After finishing her drink, Lightning took her on a tour of Radiator Springs; their last stop was at the reopened Wheel Well Hotel. His girlfriend, Sally was already up there when they arrived.

Both Sam and Lightning saw Sally was talking to a police officer outside the hotel.

"Is that's Luna Xavier?" asked Sam.

"Yes that Luna Xavier, she's the town's deputy but how did you know that? Asked Lighting puzzled to see that Sam knew Luna.

Then Luna and Sally saw the two cars watching them so they came over to them.

"Luna Xavier I can't believe your here… "Said Sam surprised to see her old friend here in this small town.

" Samantha McCoy, I don't believe it," said Luna looking over Sam.

"What happen to your pink paint, Sam?" questioned Luna checking out her friend's new paint job.

"I had to get it, it's Dinoco's colors, the king had to get it and now I had to get it too." Said Sam.

"So what's a car like you doing in this small town?" questioned Sam trying to change the subject.

"It's a long story but all i have to say for now is that I found my dad, Sam, he's been living here all this time." Said Luna cutting it short.

Sam mouth dropped after Luna said the word, Dad.

"I know you been on your search since I first meet you." Said Sam

"You mean you actually found him and he's still alive?" questioned Sam surprised to hear the good news from her friend.

"Yes I did and he's still around." said Luna.

"Who's your father?" questioned Sam again.

"Why don't we sit down sometime today or tomorrow and I'll tell you the whole story." Said Luna as she started to drive away.

"I have to go but it was nice to drive into you again, Sam" said Luna before heading back down to the town.

Right after Luna left. Lightning looked at his girlfriend.

"Sally do we have room for one more customer up here?" questioned Lightning.

"Let me go check" so the three cars went inside the lobby so she can check the books.

"Yes, Room 3 has a opening for her to check in if she wants it." Said Sally.

"That would be great, thanks," said Samantha as she checked in. So Sally decided to take her herself to her hotel room.

_**A couple of hours later:**_

In the middle of the night, In Sam's hotel room, she was having this weird dream.

Dream sequence

_**She see two cars looking straight at her, she never seen them before but they feel so familiar to her, both cars where the same type of model as she was, all three of them where Hudson Hornets. The male car looked exactly like her except he was a darker blue and the woman was light pink and green, both of them smiling at her but their faces were gone. Then she hears a familiar woman screaming, then heard a crash, then she begins to feel like she was flying, and then finds herself at the farm she was raised at.**_

End of dream Sequence

Sam wakes up screaming and inhaling like she couldn't breath. She was like this for a few minutes then she tried to go back to sleep but she couldn't.

She been having these dreams for awhile now but she doesn't know why. She went outside and drove out of the hotel. Maybe a nice drive will calm her nerves so she turned on her headlights and slowly drove down the mountain and into town. When she got into town, nobody was awake. She was about to turn around and head back to her hotel room when she heard a familiar male voice; it sounded like the one in her dream. She turned around and saw Doc parked there in front of his clinic.

"What are you doing up this late?" he asked wondering why she was doing up at 12:30 in the morning.

"This weird dream I had kept me up and now I can't fall back to sleep." She said to Doc.

"Come inside my clinic and keep me company." He said as he turned around and went inside his clinic. Sam didn't know what she wanted to do so she followed him inside.

They parked themselves in the open space in his clinic not far from the doors.

"So what this weird dream that keeping you up? He asked staring into Sam's light blue eyes. "Those light blue eyes reminds me of Elizabeth." He thought to himself.

So Sam told him everything from the two cars that she was seeing to finding herself on the farm where she was raised.

Doc listened to her story. These dreams of hers sounded like to him like something from his past which he didn't want to bring up.

After talking for awhile, Sam found herself getting tired. Doc noticed and told her that he'll take her back up to her hotel room. And they did. He watched her get into her hotel room and after she shut the door to her room behind her, he slowly headed back down to his clinic and went to bed himself. Still pounding about Sam and her so-called dreams.


	4. Secrets Revealed Part 1

Note: This chapter is going to be in two parts. This chapter already is about 5 pages long in Microsoft word. Then i post the other part sometime this week or next weekend depends on my schedule.

* * *

Secrets Discovered

Part 1

Early the next morning, Doc Hudson rolled out of his garage to found Sam was already up and parked at Flo's. She was chatting with Luna and Sheriff. He watched as the three cars busted into laugher. He just smiled. They were talking until a red truck comes pulling in. When Sam saw who it was, she unhooked herself from the gas pump and went straight to that truck.

"Buddy, what are you doing here?" she asked as he drove up to the stall next to hers and hooked himself to the gas pump.

"I got a call from Tex a few days ago telling me about your accident with your trailer, so I came rushing over here to see how you are doing, little sister." He said looking at her with his big brown eyes.

"I'm doing fine, Buddy, but what about Lucy and the kids?" she said puzzled in why he didn't came with the rest of the family.

"Lucy decided to stay home with the kids while I came here to see you." He said looking around from where he's parked.

"And by the way, Congratulations on your first race." He said taking his eyes back to her.

"Thanks Buddy, I couldn't have done it without the help from my team." She said.

When Buddy saw Doc and then looked at his sister, he couldn't believe how much the older car and his sister looked a lot alike. His guy could easily pass off as Sam's father. Then a thought came to his mind.

"Maybe this guy is her father by some chance, maybe just maybe"

Buddy thought to himself. He was the only one now who knew the truth of Sam. Their parents decided not tell her the truth and raised her as their own, he knew they had their selfness reasons why not to tell her and he stands with them until now. Sam was old enough and mature enough to know the truth and it's about time he told her.

Buddy also knew if he told her the truth it could possible hurt her emotionally but if this Doc Hudson fella might be possible be her biological dad then maybe it's time to reunite them. Sam was old enough to know the whole truth. It was about time to tell her, but he didn't want to tell her in front of all these people. He had to get her to a quiet place.

"Sam, I need to talk to you in private." He said in a serious tone. Sam looked at her big brother was a surprised expression on her face. Buddy never used his serious tone unless it's really serious.

"Fine, I know this spot we can go and be alone." She said then she said her good byes and unhooked herself again from the gas pump and both cars left in a bit of a hurry. Doc watched them go driving up to the courthouse and then watched them turned right and they were gone.

After finishing up filling up and his can of oil, Doc slowly drove back to his garage. Sally noticed that something was going on with Doc and she went and followed him seeing if he needed to talk.

When she got to his garage, the doors were opened. And she slowly entered; she saw Doc just parked there looking at some photos. He didn't look up when he heard tire tracks coming in.

"Leave me alone, Lightning, it's not a good time." He said while staring at a photograph.

"Do you need to talk, Doc? Said a familiar female voice. Doc looked up and surprising there parked in his garage was Sally not Lightning.

"Sally, what are you doing here?" he asked puzzled to see the Porsche parked there.

"You look like you needed to talk so here I am.' She said as she looks straight at him with a smile on her face.

Doc thought to himself. Then he put the photograph down and went to close both doors.

"What I about to tell you doesn't leave this garage, Sally." he said with a stern voice.

"I won't tell nobody, I promise." She said watching him as he drove back and picked up the photo he had putted down a few moments ago.

After a few seconds of staring at the photo, he handed it to her. She stared down at the photograph and was surprise to see what it was.

"Doc, I didn't know you have a family." She said surprise as she slowly looked up at the Hudson Hornet.

"I did have a family many many years ago, but now I don't".

"What happened to them?" she said suspecting that something horrible must have happened to them.

"It happened on my last race in 54" he said staring at the photograph of his crash on the wall.

"That's the day, you have gotten into the horrible crash" said Sally remembering what Lighting told her about Doc's racing career.

"My wife, Elizabeth, and our one year old daughter, Chloe was heading towards the stadium to surprise me."

"And then what, Doc?"

"The accident took place around as the same time of my accident"

Sally couldn't believe in what she was hearing. She froze for a few moments then continued to speak.

"What happened to your wife and daughter?"

"That accident immediately killed my wife." Said Doc now with tears coming down his eyes and onto his hood.

"What happened to Chloe?"

"She just disappeared, after years of searching, the police and I started to presumed that she was killed."

"Oh my ford" she said with tears coming down on her own hood.

"That's horrible, Doc, I'm sorry."

"You know what happened after that,"

"You came here, settled down and became the town's doctor and judge."

"But why are you remembering those memories now?"

"It's that rookie racer, Sam, that brought my memories back."

'But why?"

Sally thought for a few seconds and then remembers that Sam did look an awful a lot like him.

"Is Sam your long lost daughter? Is she Chloe?

"I don't know, Sally"

"Maybe she is, Doc"

Doc looked at Sally

"I don't know, but what if she's not, what if she doesn't remember?"

"She most likely is, she definitely looks lot like you, Doc"

Doc gives her a small smile.

"I'll talk to her before we leave for the race in a few days."

tbc


	5. Secrets Revealed Part 2

Secrets Revealed

Part 2

Sam and her brother, Buddy drove up to the cliff in front of the Wheel Well Hotel. Both cars were looking at the beautiful scene in front of them.

"This scenery is beautiful." He said looking down at the town.

"I know it's so peaceful, quiet and beautiful." She replied.

"Sammy, there something I need to tell you, it's about you," he said getting serious still staring down from the cliff.

"What's is it, Big Brother?" she said as she looked at him.

"I'm not really your big brother, Sammy" he said spitting the truth out.

"What do you mean your not my brother?" she said surprised.

"22 years ago, mom found you in our backyard alone in the grassy arena near the barn."

Sam was shocked to hear this from him, shocked that she wasn't really related to him or her family.

"What was I doing there in the first place?" she questioned.

"We don't know Sam, she found you fast asleep in the field, not far from the highway."

"Then what happened to my real parents, Buddy?" she said with tears slowly coming down from her eyes and unto her hood.

"Mom and Dad took you to the police station to file a report but after a few weeks nobody claimed you, Mom and Dad was already growing attached to you and I admit I liked the idea of being your big brother, so we adopted you making you a officially a McCoy.

"Why are you telling me this now not sooner?" Sam said with anger and hurt in her voice.

"Our parents wanted you to grow up happy and not spending your time wondering if your birth parents where alive or dead, and why you were found in our backyard."

"I can't believe you hid this from me from all these years." She said very angry. She couldn't stand looking at him right now so she angry took off down the road leaving him in her dust.

She couldn't believe her parents are not actually her real parents. She couldn't believe they hid this from her from all these years. She wanted to know why she was found in the fields alone. She wanted answers.

Half an hour later, she found herself driving around Willie's Butte. She was driving off steam. As she was driving around, she didn't know that Lightning was watching her race secretly not far from the Butte.

After finishing driving, she just parked there alone.

"Why Me!" she was sceaming out in the open angry. Then she stayed quiet while heading back until she spotted Lightning. He drove over to her.

"What's wrong, Sam? He asked politely as he knew something was wrong.

She looked at him with angry eyes and then took off speeding away from him.

"She's is so related to Doc" he said to himself as he drove back to town.

Two days had passed since Sam found out the truth. She's been in a foal mood ever since Buddy told her the truth. She wasn't even on speaking terms with him. So he sadly went back to his family, knowing it be a while until she cools down and finally speaks to him again.

Lightning tried a few times to see what was wrong with her but she just either stays quiet or grunts sounds at him. Doc kept an eye on her. He was now positive that Sam was Chloe. He noticed that she had also inherited his temper and his stubbornness. Doc smiled at the thought of all these years of thinking of Chloe was dead, was now gone now knowing that she's was still around and she was there in living proof. He wanted to go over there and tell her and hug her and never let her go again. But he had control himself. He tell her when she was ready and in a better mood.

Two days later, her driver, Buck finally came back to town with her newly repaired trailer. She was finally ready to go race again. So she checked out from the Wheel Well and was in town saying her thanks to the town's citizens.

Then slowly she drove back words into her trailer and then Buck closed the door, and hooked himself up to her trailer. Mack was next to Lightning's trailer. Both Lighting and Doc Hudson went inside the trailer and then it closed. Mack hooked himself to the trailer and slowly both drivers drove their drivers slowly out of the small town. The town citizens watched as the trucks left.


	6. The Talk with Ron

_Note: It been a long time since I updated this, so I updated it now. Sorry for the late update but I been busy. But I try to update more often. Or until I get to the end of this story. And I will get to the end soon. Thanks for reviewing._

* * *

After coming in third place in that day's race, Sam went straight to her trailer. She just couldn't concentrate on racing today. She needs to shake it off now if she wants to be in the final to land the Piston Cup. She needs to talk to somebody but whom. Before she could do anything, Lightning pulled up to her.

"Sam, are you feeling ok?" he asked sounded a little worried.

Sam turned her face to face the red racing car. She gives him a half a smile.

"I doing fine, thanks for asking." She said sadly.

Lightning knew that she was lying, he figured it must be big for her to lose her concentration on the racetrack.

"If you need to talk to anybody, you could talk to me." He said before driving away and drove towards his sponsors' tent.

Sam was still figuring out whom to call then it hit her. She drove backyards into her trailer and dials some numbers on the phone pad. Then she heard a few rings then somebody on the other end answers.

"Hello"

"Ronald, this me, Sam, Something bothering me, can I talk to you about it? She said in one quick breath.

"Sammy, sure anything for you." He said over his end.

"Is it true about my parents found me in their backyard?"

Then there was a short silence at the other end.

"Yes" he said finally.

"Why was I found there in the first place, Ron?" she asked sounded baffled.

"I really don't know, your parents really don't know, but I have a feeling…" he said before cutting off his sentence.

"You have a feeling about?" asked Sam.

"There been a bad accident around that area at the time your parents found you those many years ago." He said.

"And what happened?" she said nervously.

"A woman named Elizabeth Hornet, with her daughter was on the way to the stadium to watch her husband race…" he said before Sam interrupted.

"Hornet, like in the Fabulous Hudson Hornet?" she questioned.

"The one and the same." Ron said over the phone.

"Isn't he used be your driver, back before his crash of 54?" she asked

Sam decided to get back to the subject she was calling for the first place.

"What happened to Mrs. Hornet and her daughter?" she asked.

"Sadly, Elizabeth was killed immediately but for her daughter, she some how disappeared around the farm area where you were found."

Sam thought for a few moments until Ron spoke up

"What are you thinking, kid?" he said concerned.

"What if I'm Chloe Hudson? What if I'm Hudson Hornet's lost daughter?" asked Sam.

"Could explain a lot of things." Said Ron.

"What do you mean explain lot of things?" puzzled Sam.

"You could easily pass as Hudson's daughter, Chloe, I'm wouldn't be surprise if you are."

While she was talking to Ron in her trailer, Doc was secretly watching her before he turns his attention to Lighting. Waiting for the day he could reunite with his lost daughter. But he knows it won't be today.


	7. The Phone Calls

Note: I going to finish this story, got 3 more chapters to go so it make 10 chapters even. I will finish this story so i can work on the others that i need to continued. You know the detail, don't own pixar cars, doc hudson, bah bah bah. But I do clam Sam McCoy and the plot of this story

* * *

Now back at her house, in a quiet town up in the mountains of Southern California. Sam had plenty of time to think about her past and what she was going to do next. After being home a day or two, she went over to the town's doctor, and he took a sample of her oil (DNA) and sent it to a specialist, who helps find family members though DNA.

Sam knew this process would take up to two to three weeks max. And she also knew she wouldn't be home to find out the results, the final race of the season was coming up in less then two weeks away. She rolled out to the back porch of her home; she loved living there in the mountains, it was so serene here. She closed her eyes and just listened as the birds' chirp, and took a deep calming breath. She was like that until her home phone rang. She decided to let the answer machine pick it up. After a few rings, her answer machine picked it up. A voice with a Texan accent came on:

"Sammy, my girl, this is Tex, I'm just calling to invite you to a small party I'm having tonight at my house, there somebody who's coming wants to meet you. You know where I am, party start at 6., hope you see you there. Bye.

Then the message ends.

Sam opened her eyes after hearing Tex's message. It would be great to get out, not for racing, not for some sponsor's thing, just being there as friends. She turned around to noticed that the time was about 4:30 p.m. She decided to slowly start to lock up knowing that she didn't have to leave until 5 but she did want to arrive early. So she locked up, turned off all the lights except for her living room and kitchen, locked up and carefully drove down her rocky driveway and got unto the highway and slowly went down the mountain.

Right after she left, somebody called, and called. When nobody answered, the call went to the answer machine. Then a familiar kind voice came on.

"Miss McCoy, this is Doc Hudson, you properly remember me as Lightning's crew chief, and the guy who fixed you up after your accident, anyway, there something I need to tell you, it's about your past, please call back it's important. Hear from you soon.

Then the message stopped.

Then the phone rang again, the answer machine answered again. This time it was a different voice.

"Hello, Miss McCoy, this is Doc Hannah Ferrell, I got some good news. I got your results back quickly, I got I got what the information about your past that you're looking for. Your birth mother is deceased, but your biological father is still around and his name is……………

_

* * *

_

The phone in Doc's office stared ringing, it ring a few times before Doc finally picked it up right before his answering machine could.

"Hello" he said sternly.

"I called her and left the message, so when she get home, she'll find out." Said a woman's voice on the other end.

"Thank you, Hannah, it meant a big deal of me." He said over the phone.

"I did it because she needed to know the truth about her past, and I admit I'm a fan of her racing career." She said.

Doc talked on the phone for a few more minutes then hanged up. He smiled thinking that soon he'll be united with the daughter he thought he lost.


End file.
